Secret, Bets, and Escaped Yōkai?
by XxightzxDayNaomix
Summary: The SDs and part of the Inu gang must work together to defeat a group of escaped yōkai that plan on taking over the Human world and Spirit world. Rest of summary is in 1st chapter HieiXocXoc? KuramaXKagome YusukeXKeiko
1. Chapter 1

**Secret, Bets, and Escaped Yōkai?**

The SDs and part of the Inu gang must work together to defeat a group of escaped yōkai that plan on taking over the Human world and Spirit world. But along the way they are to work with another team and Yusuke has a cousin? And this cousin has a deep secret that only she and only two other people know of? And what happens when Hiei and Kurama make a bet? Who will win and will they all be able to work together to defeat these yōkai, with out killing each other?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kagome and Shippo both climbed into the taxi that would take them to the airport. They where sent on yet another mission by Lord Neko, and where to meet up with three other members of Lord Koenma's team there, then meet up with the others later on.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she looked out the taxi cab's window, lost in a small daze.

"Is something wrong, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked from next to Kagome, looking at her a tad worried.

Kagome looked over at the young man that sat next to her. His long thick wavy orange-red hair was pulled back at the nip of his neck and his eyes where bright green and filled with youth, making him look like he was in his late teens and yet he was nearly five hundred years in age. Beating her, who she was only twenty three. She would always look at him with a smile that only a mother would give to her child, and that was what he was to her. She took him as her adoptive son when he was young, and when she was still able to travel back five hundred years into the past. Now she gave him a small smile, tired, worn and stressed these days. But she was to happy not to smile every time she saw him.

That day when she had to leave him tore at her heart, she had to leave him behind in the past as she traveled one last time through the well to her time, to never return. But in doing so she had gained the power of immortality and is now the permanent protector of the sacred jewel that was now back in her body where it belonged and could live a long life with her son, now that she was reunited with him. That day when she was first called to Lord Neko's office, to serve her term for bursting the sacred jewel in the first place, she meet Shippo there, all grown up and handsome as could be.

Kagome also meet up with Sesshomaru there, who had promised to take care of Shippo while she was gone, and he to have grown a little, but still looked the same, but he didn't seem to be as cold hearted as he used to be. He kind of had a kinder look to that cold emotionless mask he wore. And while she had worked with him, she saw that and now looked to him as if he was an older brother, someone to talk to when something was confusing her and someone to look to in times of need. Sesshomaru still owned the western lands, but only in the Makai where all yōkai where forbidden to live and only allowed to enter through portals on certain terms.

Kagome shook her head and smiled softly at him. "No… Nothing is wrong." She smiled still and looked out the taxi's window again just as it pulled onto the busy interstate and headed towards the airport.

* * *

A portal opened in the middle of Lord Koenma's office, with Botan steeping out first. Then followed by Hiei, Kurama and then an arguing Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You guys are late again!" Koenma spoke up stopping the two from their needless arguing and had their gaze.

"Sorry Koenma sir. But we had trouble getting a hold of Yusuke." Botan said glaring over at Yusuke before she stood next the desk.

"Sorry! I was out with Keiko." Yusuke said as he too took a spot next to the desk, with crossed arms.

"You're always out with her." Kuwabara said.

"I can't help it. She always wants to hang out, and be with me." Yusuke said as he leaned back against the desk, his arms still crossed.

"So why don't you say no then?" Kurama asked as he took a spot leaning back against the wall, near the desk.

"I can't… I don't want to hurt her..." He paused and hesitated. "And…"

"And what? Yusuke?" Botan asked a little annoyance in her voice.

"I plan on asking her to marry me one day." Yusuke said in a quick mumble.

"Ok! Enough with Yusuke's love life and get to why you are here." Koenma began.

"Ok then why are we here and how many of us do you need?" Yusuke asked looking to the toddler, who which he gets in trouble with every time he calls Koenma that, wondering. Usually they only needed one or two of the four of them from time to time. But hardly ever all four.

"All four of you." A voice came from the door way. Everyone looked to the door as two more "toddlers" walked into the room. The one that talked was male and wore nothing but black and white clothing. Along with a black binki thing like Koenma's to match.

"And more" The other toddler spoke up. This one was female, her voice soft and dressed in white and red. A pink binki as well. They both made there way over to the desk and stood on top of it, once they got to the top, on either side of Koenma, who also stood now.

"Guys. This is Lady Yuki and Lord Neko." He said as he introduced each of them by their names. "And this Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara." He introduced each the same way to the other two.

"Okay. So what do you mean by more?" Kuwabara asked a bit confused as to what Lady Yuki had meant.

"You will be teaming up with two other teams of Reikai Tantei." Koenma said.

"So what kind of mission is this that it requires so many of us?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma cleared his throat stood up straighter, with his hands clasped behind his back. "In this mission you all are to work together and find the camp of yōkai that are staring to form. Along with the main one, where they all are to meet."

"Why are they gathering and aren't all or most of them supposed to stay in the Makai?"

"Well some how portals have opened all over the world and they are escaping and forming armies to take over the Ningenkai and eventually the Reikai."

"So if we take them out before they start forming, we might be able to stop them?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe. While you guys are finding the groups and taking them out. The three of us are going to find a way to close all the portals from here, while a few from your group are able to close it from there."

"Sounds easy enough and fun."

"Also you will be looking for this." Lady Yuki spoke just as a screen came down from the ceiling and a necklace appeared on it. It was plain sapphire gem in the shape of a tear, a small diamond in its center, on a plain silver chain.

"Why do we have to look for that?" Yusuke asked, not interested in the necklace one bit but couldn't wait to get going and fight.

"You don't really as much have to look for it, for we know where it is; for the time being. But we need you to guard it more or less. It has unbelievable powers, even though it doesn't look like it. Not much is known about it yet. But only a few people know of its existence and powers. One being a leader of the yōkai army and the other is one of our teammates." Lady Yuki said.

"So why doesn't our teammate tell you then?" Yusuke asked.

"Doesn't want to risk letting the info leak out and end up falling into the wrong hand which just might happen." Lady Yuki shrugged lightly.

"How?"

"The yōkai in charge knows of its general location."

"So we are going to have guard it real well then. So where is it located?" Kurama said.

"Our teammate will tell you where it is at the right time."

"Okay anything else we need to know. Like where we are going?"

"There are a few more things we need to tell you." Koenma said as he handed Kuwabara a packet of papers.

"What's this?" He asked shifting through the papers two different papers had pictures and profiles on them.

"Its info on where you are to meet your two new team mates and your mission, Kuwabara. The rest of you will be meeting two of lady Neko's at the airport and the rest later on when you arrive." Koenma said.

"Arrive where exactly?" Kurama asked.

"All of you, except Kuwabara; who will be staying here in Japan, will be sent to the States where the yōkai are gathering."

"That's pretty far away. And why is it that Kuwabara is staying here?"

"To take out a smaller group, along with one other person from the other two groups." Koenma said.

"I see. Well we should start heading out then?" Kurama suggested and started to slowly step away from the desk.

"That would be best. Botan will take you to your things and then take you to the airport where you will meet the others." Koenma said and stuck out his hand, indicating that they could leave.

Botan nodded and walked to one side of the room and opened a portal. In a few seconds the room was cleared of everyone but the toddlers.

"Do you really think they can all work together on this mission with out messing it up?" Lady Yuki asked looking to the men beside her.

"I believe in my team, as much as you both believe yours. They'll figure something out to get the job done." Koenma said, closing his eyes with a slight sigh.

"I hope your right. And knowing a few of these team mates from what I've heard, they're going to have a rough time with a few of them." Lord Neko nodded and folded his arms in front of his chest, with a satisfied look.

Lady Yuki and Koenma both nodded in agreement but they all new some how something was going to get messed up

* * *

**Terms:**

**Makai: **Demon Realm Where the demons resign; and are currently escaping from

**Ningenkai: **Human Realm Where humans resign; where the demons are currently escaping to

**Okaa-san: **Mother

**Reikai: **Spirit RealmCurrently where Koenma,Lady Yuki, and Lord Neko resign; place at the begining of the story

**Reikai Tentei: **Spirit detectives

**Y****ō****kai: **Demon


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Secrets, Beats and Escaped Yōkai

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_Kurama' _

'_**Yoko' **_

**:Hiei:**

**Chapter 2**

The spirit detectives arrived at the airport shortly after being dismissed from Koenma's office.

"So where are the rest of our _"team mates" _already?" Yusuke asked impatient with waiting. He looked around the empty runway, to only see the small private jet they where to take.

"They should be here soon, Yusuke. Be patient." Botan said sitting upon her oar floating a few feet above the pavement, and looked to the road ahead of them that lead from the interstate to the runway. "Ah. Here they are now." Botan said cheerfully and began to open a portal. "I wish you all luck on your mission." She said with a wave and steeped into the portal, with it closing behind her with a small pop.

Yusuke just watched her then shook his head when she was gone. He then watched as a yellow taxi, pulled up to stop near the jet. A few minutes passed before the door opened and tall young man steeped out. He turned and held out his hand to help someone out of the taxi, and out steeped a young female.

The three of them where a little bit shocked that one of their new teammates was a female, haven't really worked with one before other then Botan. Yusuke didn't know what to think. Hiei knew this was going to go horrible like every other mission did and Kurama well he didn't mind and neither did Yoko.

'_Looks like we have another ningen and kitsune on our team.' _Kurama said as he watched the taxi pull up and the two steep out.

**:Great: **

'_I know you don't get along with others very well, Hiei. But just be careful not to kill any of them.' _

**:Hn.: **

* * *

When the taxi came to a stop, Shippo slid out first then turned and offered a hand to Kagome to help her out. Kagome took his hand and stood. She had sensed strong youki near by as they pulled up along with powerful spiritual energy near by, but didn't know where. But now that she was out of the taxi and able to turn around she saw where it was coming from.

A few feet away from the taxi stood three young men, all standing with their arms crossed and eyes closely watching her and Shippo. To her they were all extremely good looking and she had a little trouble looking away from them so she could make her way around the taxi and over to greet them.

The first to the left seemed to be the youngest of the three. And had an unbelievably strong amount of spiritual energy. He wore a red hooded sweater shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was black and a slight mess and by the way he stood and watched her closely. She was able to tell he was one of those people who enjoyed fighting. _"Great another Inuyasha to deal with"_ Kagome sighed as she thought about the way Inuyasha would always rush into fights with out thinking and knew this guy was going to, too.

The one in the middle stood taller then the first and seemed to also have strong spiritual energy along with youki. He looked to be a tad older, but Kagome knew better then believe in just looks and knew he was much older then he seemed. He had long red hair with some of it put back so it was out of his face. He had amazing green eyes that seemed to change to a slight golden as he watched her with devilish handsome smile that reminded her somewhat of Shippo that she had to guess he had to at least be part kitsune.

He wore a plain red shirt and light blue jeans.

The last one on the right stood shorter then the other two, probably a few inches taller then she, but not by much. To her, he seemed to be the strongest out of all of them, as she felt a stronger power radiating from beneath a white bandana that he wore, that made her want to find out what he was hiding, he too had extremely powerful spiritual energy and youki. He had short black and sliver hair that stood up, defining gravity that reminded her of a flame. He wore a tight black t-shirt and black jeans to match along with a black cloak. His eyes where cold and showed no emotion that it reminded her of Sesshomaru and she knew she was going to have a hard time with this one as well.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked closer to them so she could introduce her self and Shippo. "You three must be of Lord Koenma's team. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Shippo and where are of Lord Neko's team."

* * *

At the first site of the young female that was steeping out of the taxi then turned to walk over to them with a smile. Yoko starting to go berserk, that Kurama had a hard time controlling him.

'_**My goodness is she hot!!' **_

'_I have to agree.'_

'_**I must have her now!!' **_

'_Calm down, Yoko. We can't... I mean you can't go jumping on every cute…'_

'_**Hot!!' **_Yoko quickly interrupted.

'_..Girl we see.'_ Kurama continued as if Yoko didn't say a thing.

**:Yeah. We don't need a horny Kitsune running around on the loose now: **Hiei smirked.

'_**But... I… Must... Have… Her!!'**_ Yoko said as he started to go nuts, making Kurama loose slight control, turning his eyes from the emerald green to a light golden, just as she looked to them. But regained it back just as quick and gave her a sly smile, making her smile lightly in return.

'_Yoko behave your self!! We don't need trouble!!' _

**:Plus a girl like her wouldn't be interested in a guy like you anyway:**

'_**Shut it, shorty.' **_Yoko fumed _**'How would you know anyway? I don't see you going crazy over some hot chick.' **_

**:That's cause no one has found my interest as of yet.:**

'_**I bet you'll never get a girl.'**_

**:I will. You'll see…: **Hiei smirked a little**: I bet you'll never be able to get her to fall for you.: **Hiei said indicating the girl as she looked them all over.

'_**I take you on your bet, short stuff.' **_

'_Will you two stop your bickering?' _Kurama said, getting annoyed at the two of them.

'_**I'll make the bet more interesting. If **_**I'm able to get that girl to fall in love with me and **_**you don't find a girl while on this mission, you have to let Kuwabara date Yukina and do as I say for the next year.' **_

Hiei just huffed and smirked a little. **:You're on, Kitsune. But be sure I will win. But you have to not just get that girl to like you, but you also have to bed her, and If I do find this girl and win this bet, and your not able to bed that girl; you will have to let Kurama choose the girls you date from now one and let him do what ever he pleases and no taking over:'**

'_**Why you little…..'**_

'_You're on.' _

'_**Kurama!!' **_

_It will give me some peace and a chance to finally choose a girl I like. But, Hiei, you too will have to bed that said girl and I will have to choose her.' _Kurama lightly smirked, he was going to have fun and enjoy this.

'_**You're evil Kurama, but I accept these terms. But do you little man?' **_Yoko slightly teased Hiei with a smirk.

Hiei glared to Kurama, he knew this wasn't going to turn out well, but if it was going to get that Kitsune to shut up, then he would agree. **:I agree to you're terms. But make note, Yoko and Kurama. I will do what ever means necessary to win.:** Even if Hiei didn't like the girl Kurama chose he will still win the beat. Even if it meant never being around that said female again, which he knew would happen for he didn't tend to date, but to only find his mate at the right given time.

"You three must be of Lord Koenma's team." The girl's voice echoed though the guys head, interrupting the guys quiet conversation. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Shippo and where are of Lord Neko's team."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." Kurama said steeping up to Kagome and put on his most famous kitsune charm, and letting Yoko out a little as he did so. He took Kagome's hand into his and kissed the back of it softly in an old formal greeting. "I am Shuichi Minamino, but just call me Kurama and this is Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei." Before Kurama gave Kagome back her hand, he kissed it softly on more time and breathed in deeply. _'Vanilla and roses. How Lovely.' _

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled. "He kind of reminds me of Miroku. As long as he doesn't grope me. Then I think we will get along fine." Kagome thought. "Nice to meet you too, Kurama. But please just call me Kagome."

"As you wish." Kurama said with a sly handsome grin, and stepped back with his other two team mates.

"So shall we board the plane?" Shippo asked, looking at three guys in front of him. Glaring at Kurama slightly before looking to Kagome.

"I think we should. Or we will never hear the end of it, if we are late." Kagome giggled lightly and walked towards the taxi and was about to grab her bags, but a hand reached and got to them first. She looked up to see Kurama standing there smiling, ever so charming, holding two of her bags. Something about that smile made her blush lightly.

"Lets us guys take the bags." He smiled and walked to the jet, bags in hand. Yusuke grabbed the last three bags, and followed after Kurama, then Hiei followed.

Kagome smiled to Shippo as they got on the jet last. She sat near the middle of the jet, next to Shippo. The jet was more like a limo where the seats where like couches with seat belts and faced inward. Both sides had a long row of black leather seats that lead to two rows on each side that faced forwards like any other plane.

Once everyone was seated, the plane took off down the run way and eventually made it into the air before they ran out of pavement.

"So, Kagome. You're a miko right?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence a little while after take off. He sat across from her and couldn't help but not look at her. But as he did look at her, he was able to feel her strong spiritual powers, kind of like his and the others, but it was different in away as well.

"How did you.." Kagome was about to ask how he knew, but figuring since he had strong spiritual and youki powers, he was probably able to tell. "Well… yeah I am.."

"How is that? There are a very few mikos left around here anymore, and they are all old?" Yusuke asked, meeting a few miko before they where all old and close to dying but yet still as strong, and she didn't even look that old.

"Very, Very long story." She sighed lightly and leaned against Shippo a little. She really didn't like to talk much about how she was a miko. It brought back to many upsetting memories.

"We have a lot of time to spare. This is going to be along plane ride." Kurama said, he to would like to know how she was indeed a miko at such a young age.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I really not like to talk about it…."

"Please Lady Kagome. We would like to know how such a young beautiful girl as you're self, is so strong with powers that had died out many years ago." Kurama ended with a sly smiled.

Kagome yet again blushed lightly. _" "So much like Miroku, except for the groping……" _"Well if you insist I will tell you." Taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. Kagome began her story of how she fell into the well and traveled back 500 years into the past. "It all began about eight years ago when I was fifteen and just about to go into High school…."

* * *

**Terms:**

**Kitsune:** a fox yōkai from Japanese folklore known by their magic tricks

**Miko:** commonly translated as "priestess"

**Ningen:** Human

**Y****ō****kai: **Demon

**Youki:** Demon Energy (aura)

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_Secrets, Beats and Escaped Yōkai_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_Kurama'_

'_**Yoko' **_

**:Hiei:**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So if you were in the feudal era. Why is it that you're still alive?" Kurama asked, quiet interested in how this young girl was still alive and still looking young after nearly four or more hundred years.

"And still look so young." Yusuke quickly added. He too was interested in Kagome's past.

"Well I told you I fell through a well right?" Kagome said looking to them.

"Yes." Kurama and Yusuke said at once.

"Well I traveled through the well one last time, back to this time and it closed up behind me." Kagome sighed a bit sadly as she remembered the hard times of her past. "And I figured I stopped aging around twenty one, cause I haven't aged a day since." She said with a brighter tone, answering Yusuke's question.

"So about how old are you really?" Yusuke asked.

"If you count me still being born in this time… I'll be twenty four in a few months."

"Wow.. That's still young…" Yusuke kind of trialed off.

"Hey everyone. Where almost there!" Shippo exclaimed, breaking the little while silence as everyone looked out the windows.

For the past few hours they have seen nothing but ocean and lots of it. But now they were above a huge city. Buildings lined streets and where close together as they passed over San Francisco. Tiny people where all over the place and cars crowed the streets. The pilot announced over the intercom for them to buckle their seat belts as they would be landing soon. The plane started to descend shortly after they came to a clearing with a busy airport ahead, and below them. The plane landed on a thin long empty private landing strip. Only occupied by a single black limo, parked off to the side, with a guy leaning back against it. It was hard to tell what he looked like as they passed him slightly as the plane came to a complete stop.

Kagome and Shippo where the first to un bored the plane, while the others followed behind, shortly after. They walked in the direction where the limo sat and the guys stood. As they got closer, they where able to see his features more clearly. He stood leaning back against the side of the limo. His arms crossed and his eyes closed. He had long well taken care of silver hair and wore causal clothing. And as they neared he opened his eyes to look at them all, with piercing gold.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said greeting the man.

"Kagome, Shippo." He greeted them each back with a small nod then shifted his gaze to the other three.

"This is Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, of Lord Neko's team." Kagome said, introducing each as they walked over to stop near the limo.

Sesshomaru nodded to each in greeting and stood his full height to open the door. He stood just as tall as Kurama maybe just a little taller. "Your things will be delivered to the hotel we are supposed to stay at for the night." He said once everyone was inside the limo, and closed the door as the limo took off down the landing strip and turned off onto yet another crowed highway.

"Where and when are we supposed to meet the last of our team mates of Lady Yuki's team?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of driving.

"We are on our way to meet the two of them now, at their hotel." Sesshomaru answered.

"Mkay." Kagome said with a small nod, and stifled a yawn behind her hand and leaned comfortably against Shippo. They had along day and he got very little sleep the night before. So she decided to get some rest in.

* * *

'_**She should be leaning back against me! Not him!' **_Yoko began to fume as he watched the girl he ever so had the hots for lean back against the other kitsune.

'_Calm down Yoko.' _

'_**No! I won't! I want her now!!' **_

'_But you can't have her now. Let give her sometime to get to know us, then you might be able to.' _

**:I agree with Kurama. You should calm down. We don't need a seen and for you to… Never mind cause a seen!**: Hiei smirked as he hoped for Yoko to loose it and loose the bet.

'_**You wish, Shorty. But I will not loose the bet so easily as that' **_Yoko said calming down.

'_Thanks Hiei.' _Kurama said thanking Hiei for getting Yoko to calm down.

**:Hn: **

* * *

"We are here." Sesshomaru said simply as the limo starting to roll to a stop. It stopped in front of a twelve story hotel that seemed packed, with all of the people walking in and out of it. But then it again it was around noon time on a weekend.

Kagome woke with a yawn, after she had taken a short nap during the drive. And climbed out of the limo after Kurama and took his hand as he helped her out. She yawned lightly and stretched and looked at the building as they walked into the main lobby, also somewhat packed, and looked around. With some many people in the room, she began to wonder who and what the other two looked like.

"Well, well, well. Look at this bunch of hunks and a beautiful lady, just standing around. "A feminine like voice came from behind them. They turned to the wide, red carpeted set of stairs near the far wall. Most had trouble telling if it was a guy that was standing there against the railing or a messed up female, but three of them new exactly who it was, two of them shocked.

"Jakotsu!?!" Kagome and Shippo said at once in surprised shock.

"In the flesh." He said his smile growing larger as he walked down the rest of the stairs to meet them.

"I thought we killed you?" Kagome said looking to him in question and sure enough he looked alive.

"You did. But Lady Yuki brought me back a few years ago."

"Who else was brought back?" Shippo asked a little afraid to see and fight the rest of the Shichinintai again.

"Oh… you'll see later on." Jakotsu said with a small grin. Then turned to face Sesshomaru. "It's been a while big boy."

"You are to behave your self Jakotsu. Now where's the other one?" he said looking Jakotsu deep in the eyes.

"Up stairs in the room… and you're…no fun!" Jakotsu half pouted as he led the way up the stairs.

"He scares me..." Yusuke whispered as he followed the others up the stairs.

"He used to scare me and still does." Admitted Shippo, also in a soft whisper.

The group followed Jakotsu up one flight of stairs, to an elevator that took them up around six floors and down an empty hall way. Only six doors where on this floor and where equally and fairly far apart.

Jakotsu opened the second door down the hall, a suite, which opened into a nice sized sitting room.

"Have a seat." Jakotsu offered.

Kagome sat on a couch with Shippo to her left and Kurama to her right. Kurama started small talk with Kagome, which she replied with a small smile.

Yusuke sat on a chair near the couch. Sesshomaru leaned back against a wall next to the full windowed doors, that lead out to a balcony with chairs and a small table, over looking the city. Hiei leaned back against a far wall on the right, closest to a door. He death glared Jakotsu as he made his way towards him, but he stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"Sweetie our guests are here."

"Be right out!" A young feminine voice rang from the other side of the door, surprising almost all of them yet again that they where going to work with yet another female.

"_Why does that voice sound familiar?" _That thought ran through a multiple heads at that same moment.

After a good few minutes of everyone lounging around, no one came through the door.

"Come on out already." Jakotsu knocked yet again.

"A few more minutes!!"

"Naomi. Now!!"

"Hold on!"

"Now!!"

"God damn it Sesshomaru. I'll be right out!!"

The group listened in shock as random thoughts went everywhere.

"_How do they both know each other when this is our first time meeting?" _

"_That voice sounds familiar, and so does that name. Could it be? Nah I don't think so." _

"_She's in for it now." _

"_Where have I heard that voice and name before?" _

'_Hn'_

Sesshomaru growled as he pushed himself up off the wall and headed towards the door.

Jakotsu stepped in front of the door. "Honey, I think you should hurry up."

"I'm trying to." She some what yelled over other noises of clothes shuffling, papers and other things heard clanking or being moved around.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Looking for something."

"Hurry it up, Naomi!" Sesshomaru said with yet another growl, his patience getting low.

"Cool your jets, Lord fluffy."

That received wide eyes from Shippo, Yusuke and Kagome. And a deep growl from Sesshomaru.

"Jakotsu I need your help." The girl said, the door opening up a little for only a few seconds to grab Jakotsu, pull him into the room and then slam it shut, all with in a few seconds and with out anyone getting a glimpse of her.

Yoko knew he was going to enjoy this mission. Hiei started to wish he was dead and the others where just shaking their heads.

After a few minutes of complete silence and then a wave of soft cursing coming from the bedroom. A feminine scream then a loud thump was heard coming from the bed room. Then an array of soft laughter.

Everyone jumped and looked to bed room confused as to what had just happened. Yusuke being the one to not see girls being hurt, his only concern was the young female not Jakotsu he could care les about him. He headed towards the door, opened it slowly. "Are you guy's o…?" He was caught in mid sentence as a soft ball came whizzing through the door, hitting him square in the forehead, knocking him out and a few inches back.

"Stay out!!" The girl yelled slamming the door. Mumbles where heard along with some soft laughing yet again. Now everyone was starting to get annoyed.

"Naomi get out here now!!" Sesshomaru half growled again.

"I'm busy."

"Now!"

No answer, only complete silence answered him.

"Naomi!!"

"Hold your fucking horses!"

Sesshomaru growled, losing all his patience, slammed open the door and stormed in.

"What the!!.... Sesshomaru get out!!"

They then heard some things break, and then Sesshomaru came out dragging a young girl by her arm behind him. She had long black hair that came to mid back with red tips and a light shade of crystal blue eyes. She wore tight black jeans and alight purple low cut shirt that read 'Shoes are forever.' On it in silver lettering.

"Let me go fluff butt." She hissed slightly as she tried to free her arm.

Sesshomaru ignored her and stopped near the couch and turned to face her. Grabbing her arm in force, lifting above her head, forcing her to stand on her tip toes and looked her dead in the eyes. "Behave yourself Naomi." He growled deeply through his teeth, digging his nails into her arm.

"You know you're not aloud to kill me." She glared at him and said in soft thick tone.

He glared back at her and freed her arm. She grabbed her arm where the nails went into her, and left small cuts that started to bleed a little and growled lightly.

Sesshomaru swung at her with his claws, but she bent backwards barley dodging it, and smirked at him as she fell backwards into Shippo's lap. Her head landing softly on Kagome's thigh.

"Sorry…" she mumbled to Kagome as she sat up and made a straight punch to Shippo's right arm.

"Ow!! What was that for?!" Shippo yelled grabbing his arm where she had punched it. It didn't really hurt, just stung a little as she did have a hard punch despite her pâté size.

"That was for never calling or visiting!" She half pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sorry I was busy and you're always moving around so I can't call."

"Hello. E-mail!"

"Sesshomaru doesn't have any computers in his place."

"I forgot how old fashion he is. He'll never change."

"And neither will you."

"If I changed. How will I be able to beat up on you like always?" She asked tilting her head slightly to one side.

"One day. I will find a way to beat you." He said playfully tickling her on her sides, and smirked as she squirmed around a little. Only to get punched again when he stopped. "and that was for?"

"I felt like it for one. And two you didn't tell me who all of these people are!"

"Oh… sorry… They are our new team mates." Shippo said looking at her, as she sighed heavily and sat on the arm of the couch. "That's Kurama, Hiei and Kagome." He said introducing each. Naomi couldn't shake the feeling she had meet the two of them, maybe all three of them before.

"I've heard many good things about you, Kagome. " She said looking to the female that sat next to Shippo. "I'm a little happy I'm able to finally able to meet the famous miko of the feudal era." She said softly.

"Wait. How'd you know who I am?"

"I told her." Shippo said quickly. Truth was Naomi already knew from a different way but wasn't able to say why.

"Oh… Okay…" Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you and love the shirt."

"I hate it." Naomi said as she got off the couch to sit in front of it, between Shippo and Kagome on the floor, her back facing the glassed door/windows and the television.

"Why?"

"It's to light in color and not my style. And I don't like this shade of purple." She said with a slight discussed look. "Plus it's not mine."

"Then who's is it?"

"It's Jakotsu's" Naomi sighed heavily. "I didn't really have anything else to where."

"And why is that?" Kagome asked. She enjoyed this small conversation she was having with Naomi. She figured they will be close friends in no time if they keep it up.

"All my other stuff is at the other hotel."

"Oh…"

"And he bought me this shirt a while back but I only wore it once then gave it to him…" Naomi trailed off slightly.

"I remembered that he used to where something like that long ago…" Kagome said aloud softly, putting her finger on her chin as she thought back. Most of the group gave her weird looks and she just shook her head. "Never mind… you'll all see later on…" Kagome said glancing towards the door then to the love seat to her right as a soft groan came from the person laying on it.

"Did you have to through the softball so hard" Yusuke moaned as he sat up and glared towards Naomi.

"You should already know better then to walk into any of my rooms." Naomi said as she crossed her arms, not even glancing one in a direction in his way.

"Well I had to make sure that little Naomi was ok…" Yusuke smirked.

Naomi's face turned light pink but only for a second that only three people noticed it, then dark red as her hand went into tight fist. Before anyone knew it, she had Yusuke pinned back down on the love seat, with her sitting on top of him. "You know better then to call me that!!" She yelled furiously and was about to punch him straight on in the face; only to have him manage to get his left arm free and grab her by the wrist stopping the process. She death glared him and ripped her wrist free from his gripped and crossed her arms over her chest. "I always hated you when you call me that."

**

* * *

**

Terms:

**Kitsune:** a fox yōkai from Japanese folklore known by their magic tricks

**Miko:** commonly translated as "priestess"

**Ningen:** Human

**Shichinintai: **Band of seven

**Youki:** Demon Energy (aura)

**Yōkai: **Demon

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks loretta537 for being the only reviewer so far!! ^^ Please tell me what you think. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets, Beats and Escaped Yōkai

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

'_Kurama'_

'_**Yoko' **_

**:Hiei:**

~"Naomi"~

**Chapter 4**

As Hiei listened to all of this, he thought he was going to loose it. Either the girl was going to drive him nuts or the _"it"_. He just didn't know what to do next. But he had to admit he was slightly amused as the girl seemed to annoy the great taiyōkai, something everyone, even him, knew not do. But yet this girl did it with slight perfection, or so that's what he thought. But he knew he would still be driven to death during this mission.

As the time passed, so did the silence and he enjoyed it zoning out into his own little word until he heard the loud crash and scream come from the room next to him. His hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword as he looked around and tried to sense anything but came up with nothing and relaxed a bit. But as he heard the laughing he became slightly confused and a tad bit more annoyed as his hand slipped from the hilt of his sword to hang at his side.

But he watched closely as Yusuke risked opening the door to see if everything was ok, but was only knocked unconscious by a fast flying soft ball and the slamming of the door shortly after. He realized that no normal human could throw that hard and fast and figured it had to be the he/she unless the girl had some unhidden secret but from what he sensed was that she was a normal ningen onna.

He smirked a bit and glanced to Kurama; who nodded, stood and walked over to Yusuke, and picked up his limp form to carry him over to the love seat next to the couch. Closing his eyes, Hiei began to think some things over. Maybe he wouldn't be drawn to death but amusement. If someone else was able to beat Yusuke up in one hit and annoy a great taiyōkai, he just might enjoy this mission, but just maybe.

He listened as the arguing started up again and as Sesshomaru stormed into the room, the girl cursing and yelling as Sesshomaru drug her out by her arm. As they passed him, Hiei opened his eyes to glance at the girl. Her scent was what had caught his attention. It was different then any other onna he had ever met before. It smelled greatly of roses and a campfire. But what had him more interested was that it had a small hint of yōkai in it. Something he knew she couldn't be. She just didn't seem to be that powerful. Even his Jagan couldn't sense any youki coming from her.

He watched with a little amusement as the onna was dragged by the arm over to the other end of the room, and stopped next to the couch. That's when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. They seemed to draw his attention more then her scent did. They too where different; they where a deep crystal blue but had a strong flaming gold outlining the irises. He couldn't seem to look away from them but forced him self to do so. Shaking his head slightly as he cleared it, he tried to figure out why he was drawn to such a person, when he never was before. This girl, no this onna, had him intrigued just by looks and it's only been a few minuets! But he knew right then and there that this mission was going to be a tough one and that he would have to stay clear of this person at all costs, if at all possible. He would not let him self get involved with any other ningen, specially another onna and risk having to watch over her, not ever again.

But yet he watched her carefully for there was another reason, that he knew deep down but wouldn't admit to himself, was that she looked highly familiar and had a strong sense of familiarity around her. Like he had met her once before maybe even more then once but couldn't remember. Everything seemed so different but yet so familiar about her at the same time. So he just watched, with still slight amusement.

He watched as she angered the taiyōkai yet again and beat up on the young Kitsune. By the time he was introduced, and she had looked his way, he seemed to be looking else where, as if outside or something, but he still caught a slight glance at her, when she did look his way. Her eyes had changed slightly, the gold not as bright as it first was but it blended in nicely with the crystal blue pigment. Her scent now a light blend of roses and Sakura blossoms, it seemed strange to him that her scent has change, now that she was calm. Also her eyes had something he couldn't quiet figure out. Was it kindness, pity or some thing else? He couldn't get it; but yet still continued on watching her as she held a small conversation with the other onna, the miko, Kagome, and had moved from the Kitsune's lap to on the floor facing them.

Then as he saw it going no where other then the conversation, Hiei forced himself to close his eyes and clear his mind once again but it was shortly last as Yusuke began to stir.

"Did you have to through the softball so hard?!" Yusuke moaned as he sat up and glared towards Naomi.

"You should already know better then to walk into any of my rooms." Naomi said as she crossed her arms, not even glancing once in his direction.

"Well I had to make sure that little Naomi was ok…" Yusuke smirked.

Hiei watched, fully amused yet again, as the young onna's face turned a slight pink as she flushed then a bright red in anger and then in a swift quick motion she had moved from the floor, to on the couch pinning Yusuke back against it. He had to blink a few times after ward to believe at how fast, swiftly and gracefully she had moved with out anyone else hardly realizing it. Her eyes had the flaming gold back in them again.

"You know better then to call me that!!" Naomi yelled furiously and was about to punch him straight on in the face; only to have him manage to get his left arm free and grab her by the wrist stopping the process. She death glared him and ripped her wrist free from his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. "I always hated it you when you'd call me that."

Then to almost everyone's surprise, including Hiei's, she jumped backwards off the couch and landed firmly on her feet, between the couch and love seat with out making so much as a thump or any other noise as she landed. No one expected her to be that graceful and flexible.

Yoko began smirking as Kurama came up with an idea.

**:What are you thinking, Kurama?: **Hiei glanced at Kurama as he saw the look on his face.:

'_I choose her.'_

**:Her? Your nuts:**

'_**But it's a wonderful idea.'**_

**:You're both nuts. I can tell you now she's neither of your guy's type. Did you already forget the bet?: **

'_No I actually didn't. But I choose her for you. You have to try and seduce her, like I….'_

'_**Or me!!'**_ Yoko had to but in.

'…_have to.'_ Kurama continued, while Yoko couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

Hiei glared at Kurama then looked over to Naomi, who was just standing there with her arms crossed looking at the others as they talked. But she must have sensed that he was looking at her, for she looked to him and meet him eye to eye. With the same look as earlier that he couldn't quite figure out. She glared at him not to long after which happened to make him smirk.

**:Done! I will win this bet, Kurama, with ease. And I'm sure of it.:**

'_**Good luck. You can need all you can get' **_Yoko grinned.

**:Shut it Kitsune!: **Hiei said still never taking his glaze off of Naomi. He only smirked but his features held no emotion that seemed to mask her own face and glare.

~"What are you looking at, shorty?"~ Her voice seemed to ring inside his head, filling his face with slight confusion which happened to make her copy his own smirk. He glared at her.

**:How is that you are able to speak to me in my mind when no one, but Kurama is able to?: **He was surprised at this but also was annoyed. She was invading on private grounds.

~"That is what you would like to know."~ Naomi smirked both physically and mentally, earning a deep death glare from him that seemed to burn into her own eyes but ignored it. ~"Let's just say I'm a one of wonders, a Mazoku you may happen to call me, but I'm much like yourself. Emiko."~

Hiei didn't know how she knew that he was an Emiko, a forbidden child but why was it she called her self a Mazoku? Was she born with special gifts like the name pronounced? If so, maybe that was how this girl was able to speak to him as she just did. He was just about to ask her how she knew what he was, what her powers where, force them out of her if necessary but he was interrupted as the _"it" _barged out the room yelling.

"Naomi I found one of your shirts." Jakotsu said holding an article of black cloth in his hands. Naomi was in front of him in no time, taking the article of clothing, muttered thanks and disappeared behind a closed door in a matter of seconds. Again she moved so quickly, gracefully and quiet that most didn't notice quite at first.

After a short few minutes, Naomi came walking out of the bed room, now in a tight black, very short sleeved shirt with small white skulls all over it, and was low cut showing a bit too much skin, but only a little. She had a silver lap top under her right arm and sitting down at the coffee table opening it shortly after.

"Let's just get this stupid meeting over with so I can get back to more important things." Naomi said as she began typing quickly on the keyboard.

"I highly doubt that there's anything more important then this, Naomi darling." Jakotsu said as he sat next to her and saw what she was working on then shook his head. "Ok maybe there is…" He whispered softly. "So let's get started then shall we?" He said looking up at the others.

"Yes let's start then. So do any of you know any info on the yōkai?" Kagome said starting things off.

"Or the necklace. I know some of us would like to know what's so important about it." Shippo said quickly.

"I'm afraid we can't say anything about the necklace, sorry." Jakotsu said.

"But isn't one of us supposed to know about it?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm also afraid I don't know anything at all about it." Jakotsu said.

"Neither do I." Kagome said.

"Or me." Said Shippo.

"Or me." Said Sesshomaru casually.

"Ok then. What about the other two with the smaller group. Do they?"

"I know or teammate doesn't" Kagome said.

"And neither does ours." Jakotsu said.

"Even if any of us did know. Why would we want to risk telling anyone else and have the information fall into the wrong hands? Wouldn't that be just what they want us to do? Then where would be if they get it?" Naomi said as she continued on typing away.

"Good point Naomi, but you're the only one who hasn't answered. So do you know of it?"

Everyone was silent as most of them all looked to Naomi. All but Sesshomaru and Jakotsu. They already knew about half of it. Hiei saw this and started to figure it out, at least a decent amount of it. Naomi continued on typing or clicking away, ignoring the stares. "No… Sadly I don't" She said with a heavy sigh. Hiei had to know that she was lying, either that or lying for someone else.

"So where are all these yōkai gathering at?"

"Hold on a second or two and I'll show you." Naomi said as she stood and walked over to the television. Kneeling in front of it she fooled around with some wires and plugged a long thick black one into the television then walked over to the laptop and plugged the other end of the cord into it. After a few seconds a map of world showed up on the screen. "The yōkai are currently gathering right in about this area." As she talked the screen zoomed in to the northern part of Japan. "But that's the small group, where our other teammates are currently working." The mapped zoomed out again to show the whole world then zoomed in again to the northern part of North America, and the northern part of the United States. "A small group is currently here…." As she talked a small black dot appeared on the screen, southern part of Oregon "… here…." Then another, this one was in middle of Idaho, "… and here…" And one more a little bigger then before appeared in the northern part of California. "That one is the biggest, so far this far south and the closest to us. We tracked their progress and they are all heading north to this spot." The map scrolled northwest until it came to a big area of land and a giant black spot appeared in the middle of it. Alaska. "Most are already there, but more are on their way." She sighed heavily. "This is where we all will meet later on but first we have to take care of the small groups." The mapped zoomed out again. "If we don't take care of these smaller groups in a matter of time the larger group will grow too big for us to handle." The black dot in the northern part of North America grew and smaller ones appeared on the map. "Not to mention more will appear all over the place."

"Wow that's quiet a lot." Yusuke said glued to the screen amazed at how she had this information and at how smart she was.

"We have to stop them and soon." Naomi said glancing to everyone. "If we don't this will be the yōkai population." The mapped showed the whole world again black dots covered eighty percent of the map. The date at the bottom of the screen read six months from today. "Now imagine it one year from now."

"Crap"

"Really"

"We have to do something."

"Is that from the power of the necklace?"

"No if they had the necklace this is what would happen." As she said this the map disappeared and the screen went white.

"Naomi I think something went wrong with the screen." Jakotsu said.

Naomi just shook her head. "No. Nothing is wrong with the screen. The world wouldn't be here. If they got a hold of the necklace, the Ningenkai and Reikai wouldn't exist anymore. Currently they just want to take over both worlds."

"How do you know all of this?" Yusuke asked looking to Naomi in question.

"I have very good resources and a lot of free time on my hands." She smiled a little, but only a very small one and shrugged. Sesshomaru glared at her, she was saying too much.

"Could you find the necklace before they could?"

"I'm good but not that good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I had tried but no dice.' She shrugged. "And it drives me nuts that I can't find it." She glared to the laptop screen as if though that it was its fault.

"How come?" Shippo asked now quiet interested; he thought she could find almost anything.

"It's not as easy to find something like that. I've looked for so long. But I'm still trying."

"Wait since the gem has powers, couldn't Kagome sense it out?" Yusuke asked looking to Kagome.

"All ready tried. It must have some sort of barrier or protection spell around it." Kagome shrugged.

"Like I said. Not easy to find." Naomi said as she closed her laptop and put the wire backed where it belonged.

"Well what do we do now?" Shippo asked as he stood up stretching.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said also standing up but walked around a little to stretch her legs.

"Me neither. Any one have any ideas?" Kurama asked looking to everyone from his place still on the couch.

"We could go after that smaller group closest to us and get that out of the way?" Yusuke suggested.

"How many yōkai do you assume are there?"

"About two hundred." Naomi said as she leaned back against a table in the dining room part of the sitting room.

"And that's considered a small group?" Shippo said glancing to her.

"Yep." She nodded

"How many in the other groups?"

"Around a three hundred in Japan, and about five hundred and climbing in Alaska." Naomi thought for a moment, putting a finger to her chin with a far off look, something, Kagome realized she intended to a lot, like herself. "But that two hundred I said earlier is spread around in places unknown but close, if I remember correctly." This made a few look at her weirdly and think different of her a little. "But it so hard to keep track of them all!!" Naomi said shaking her head with slight annoyance as she saw some of the looks from them.

"I still say that we should take out that smaller group closer to us." Yusuke said slamming his fist into his other hand. He was more then ready to go out and fight. It has been a while since their last big mission, and he had to admit, asides for the training, fighting off yōkai; was what had been keeping him in shape.

Naomi's cell phone went off just then; she pulled it out of her pocket, sighed when she read the name and flipped it open as she walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut. The only thing they heard her say was "Moshi Moshi. Yes this is Naomi," as she answered the phone.

Most of the group watched as she walked into the room, the rest ignored her and started small soft conversations. The room had a soft mummer of conversation until they heard Naomi yell from the other room.

"What!!!" They heard her yell then everything went quiet as they listened in on her conversation. There was soft mumbling as they couldn't make out quiet what she was saying.

"Joudan janai!" She seemed to yell into the phone again. Most of the room didn't know she could speak Japanese at least not that well; truth was she only new a little, enough to get her where she wanted to go and such. Then was a few more minutes of quiet as they person on the other end of the phone talked.

"Masaka!" Naomi yelled. "No…!" The person the phone spoke again. "..But…" Naomi was slightly calming down by the softness in her voice now. "…Why?..." The person spoke for another few minutes. "Hai…. I understand… But do I…" She spoke so softly that no one was able to hear her, not even Hiei. "Hai… I will… genki da…" A few seconds later Naomi walked out the room, her eyes where far off as if she was thinking. She sat down in front of the computer again, not doing anything, not looking to anyone. No one bothered to speak.

The only sound made was Naomi's phone going off. She flipped it open and read the text message.

"What's going on Naomi?" Jakotsu asked looking to her with concern.

"The yōkai are moving more quickly then predicted. More are getting through the portal and the five hundred is now seven…." Naomi sighed heavily. "We are running out of time…"

"How do you know all of this?" Yusuke asked as he looked to Naomi.

"Very good resources that I'm not aloud to say." She then finally looked to everyone. "..and…" She paused with a sigh. "…the other group close to us in on the move and has split up."

"Should we go after them?" Shippo suggested.

"I think we should."

"What are their locations?"

"When cane we move out?"

Most of them looked to Naomi for answers, as they burst out question after question, but she glared at them all getting quiet annoyed with having to answer all of them. "If you all are quiet and list up I will tell you what to do!!" She growled annoyed as everyone finally quieted down. She took a deep breath and looked down at her lap. "There are five groups currently in the surrounding area on the move, that we are able to notice. Their quantity is unknown but we have word that one of the groups has a yōkai on the list that needs to be captured. I have a list of who is in what group that's right for going after each group of the C. I did not make these groups, Lord Koenma, Lady Yuki, and Lord Neko did."

"So read it off already so we can leave." Yusuke said as he stood in rush to get going already.

Naomi death glared him and didn't say anything until he sat back down. "I will list the names off and then hand you each a piece of paper with the location of the yōkai and where we are to meet for the night." Naomi looked to everyone before she opened her phone and read off the list.

"Sesshomaru you have group A. Kurama and Kagome have group B. Yusuke and Shippo have group C. Jakotsu you have group D and me and Hiei have group E." She let out a heavy sigh as she handed Jakotsu, Sesshomaru, Kurama and Yusuke each a piece of paper.

"I wonder why we where split up like that?" Yusuke wondered as he stood and stretched out reading to go.

"I don't know." Naomi muttered to herself as she packed up her lap top into a bag and placed it by the front door to be picked up and taken to the other hotel with her and Jakotsu's other things.

"But I don't want to be alone!' Jakotsu whined.

"That's the orders, Jakotsu. You have to deal with them." Kagome said as she headed towards the door.

"You better not do anything to harm my Okaa-san." Shippo warned Kurama.

"Trust me Shippo, I'm a fellow Kitsune. I will not let anything or anyone harm her." He grinned and followed Kagome out the door. Shippo in tow. _'Don't over do it, Hiei.' _Kurama warned Hiei as he walked into the hall way. Yoko smirked.

"You better behave Jakotsu!' Naomi said after him.

"Will do Hun!" Jakotsu said as he closed the door behind him, the room went silent with only Hiei and Naomi left.

* * *

**Terms:**

**Daiyōkai: **Great Lord {ex: Inu no Taishou, Sesshomaru (though some say he exceeds Daiyōkai)}

**Emiko**: Boy of fire

**Genkai Da**: take care

**Hai**: Yes

**Joudan janai: **"you've got to be kidding me!"

**Kitsune: **a fox yōkai

**Masaka:** "impossiblle!"

**Mazoke: **one born with gifts

**Miko**: "priestess"

**Moshi Moshi**: "hello" on the phone

**Ningen**: Human

**Ningenkai: **Huamn realm

**Onna: **women

**Reikai:** Spirit Realm

**Taiyōkai: **Great Demon Lord, Higher rank then Daiyōkai

**Youki: **Demon Energy (aura)

**Yōkai: **Demon

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you ****loretta537 for pointing out that mistake, I will go back and fix that. Yet again thank you for being the only one who reviewed again. And as to who Naomi is, well that is announced in the next chapter or the one after. But as you can tell she already knows Yusuke, so that's a small hint, (and if you read the summary in the first chapter you might figure it out :) ) Please please review! I would love to know what you all think. Oh and for the pairings in a way yes they are set in stone but as I write the story I might change it. If you have Ideas for parrings let me know I just might make it that. Also if you have any other questions or ideas for the next chapter or parrigns or other characters to come in, feel free to message me, please. :)**


	5. AN

To those very few people who read this story;

Sorry for not updating this story often, or any of my others, if you guys have read them as well. But recently I've been busy, and have hit a MAGER writers block, that kept me from writing anything for months. But now the brick wall, is cumbling down, and the ideas are flowing. Oddly enough, this story is the first one I got ideas for, since I've gotten this block. And oddly enough its my favorite one to write, if not many people like it as well. But I will try and update soon, I have many chaptgers written, just have to type them up and update them and such. Sorry for the wait.

- Thanks;

-- Krystal


End file.
